


Soft and Sweet

by emjellybean



Series: Mark is a Prostitute [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Prostitute Mark, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is surprised when a young woman pays for his time, but is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've ever even attempted doing any M/F stuff. In the past I've done a little bit of M/M, but it was so bad I never even read it again, but this is my actual first attempt at M/F smut. I don't think it's too bad, but I'll definitely practice more.  
> I can always go for some Mark/Holly action!

It was much more unusual for Mark to have women who wanted his time. More than not he got men of all shapes and sizes who wanted him in some way or another, but those rare occurrences of being able to appreciate the female form were times that he liked to savor. When he got a good look at the young lady in front of him, he noticed how her hair was died pink, quite similar in color to that of his own: a light, faded color. He was a few inches taller than her, her tiny body covered with a short, loose fitting, yellow dress. He’d been staring at her so long, unafraid to admit that it was because of her beauty, that it took him a while to realize she was holding his hand, pulling him along as she walked. “Where are we going?” He asked, finally getting back to reality.

“Somewhere quiet and dark.” Holly said, walking out of the building. When she turned right, Mark knew exactly where they were going. He wouldn’t say it was the best choice, but he wouldn’t complain.

They walked into a small alley between the club and the building beside it, dark enough so they would barely be seen, though he knew even if they did, no one would do anything about it. He started to remember their conversation from earlier, from before he’d felt the need to stare. He remembered being handed money and he remembered what she’d wanted. He was happy to provide her with whatever she desired. She hadn’t told him her name, but he didn’t care very much. It wasn’t an obligation, never had been. It wasn’t his business, but sometimes others wanted to hear him say their name during sex. He didn’t think that would be necessary in this case.

Holly had her back against the wall, smiling at Mark almost innocently, but there was something sexual and sly behind the adorable look. Something hidden beneath that charm. 

“So you want me on my knees?” He didn’t move, a smile matching hers as they looked at each other.

“I guess I do. It’s the only way this is gonna happen.” She watched as Mark sank to his knees on the concrete, running her hand through his hair, soft and silky.

Mark lifted up her dress, seeing her yellow lace panties that were already a little damp. He paused for a moment and glanced up at her to see that she was looking down at him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against her thigh, trailing kisses up until he got to his destination, his only goal at the moment being to build her up. He pressed his thumb against her, rubbing her clit through the fabric, the whimpers he heard above urging him on. 

He pulled down the panties, revealing her pretty pussy. He spread her lips apart, licking from her hole to her clit a few times, her hand tightening in his hair. He sucked at her clit, his finger pushing gently against her entrance, entering easily because of how wet she was already. He thrust the finger slowly, soon adding another beside it, curling them in just the right way to have Holly a loud, moaning mess.

Holly covered her mouth with her free hand, leaning her head against the wall. She tried to keep her eyes on Mark, getting off just from seeing his face. The feeling of his fingers was almost too much to bare, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with each press against the spot that made her want to scream. She tugged at Mark’s hair as if trying to pull him closer, if possible, leaning her hips against his face.

Mark moaned against her, the vibrations causing Holly to pull more, a cycle of pleasure that made him harder than ever. He started to fuck his fingers into her more quickly, Holly’s panting above him becoming rapid and short as her hand moved from her mouth to the wall, trying to clutch onto it, her nails raking against the brick. 

When he felt her tighten around his fingers, he flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit. He heard her practically scream, pulling his fingers out when he felt liquid on his hand as she gushed. As Holly’s legs started to give out, he held her up, one hand gripping her ass, the other on her thigh, continuing to eat her out, to taste her, his face covered in her orgasm. 

Holly groaned, oversensitive and pushed at Mark’s head to get him off. She looked down at his face, his chin and lips, which were wet and shining, and pulled him up for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. “Maybe,” She started as she separated from him, catching her breath, “maybe we could do this again.” 

Mark smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. “The pleasure would be all mine.”


End file.
